Tales of life, love and pure laughter
by Rinslet-Walker
Summary: 100 short stories for our most beloved Fruits basket character.
1. 1 Angel

**I am starting the ultimate challenge... the challenge of 100 themes ^-^**

**I am using Natsuki Takaya's amazing manga/anime of Fruits Basket. I shall be using all the characters so that no one is missed out. So you know who is in the story i shall put the characters name after the theme title.**

**They will be short stories otherwise my brain will melt or each theme will be never ending. Please enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Angel - Tohru and Kyo**

Its Christmas time and thick snow has covered the ground and the snow continues to fall.

"Don't you just love the snow, Kyo?" Tohru asked while standing outside being dressed by the snow. All the time she would look up at the sky and allow the snow to fall on her face.

"You will catch a cold if you stay out there any longer." Kyo told Tohru whilst resting against the door frame. "Plus we need to finish decorating the Christmas tree."

She tilted her head back to its original position, turned to face Kyo and smiled.

"Whose angel shall we put on the tree this year?" She asked. When she had her food on the porch Kyo held out his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder and rubbed her back to warm her up.

"I think we should put your mum's one up this year." He suggested to her.

Tohru's heart warmed to this idea. Once inside she pulled out her mum's decorations to find the angel wrapped in paper to protect it. She removed the paper and stared at it. All the memories of her mother came flooding into her head.

"Here, let me put it up." Kyo held out his hand. Tohru nodded and passed the angel over to him. She stood next to the tree and watched as the elegant angel was placed on her perch at the top. Kyo retracted a few steps and joined Tohru. "I think your mum would have loved this."

"Yeah, and she will be watching down over us. That's why I'm calling the angel Kyoko."

"Kyoko, I like it." Kyo opened his arms and hugged Tohru into the night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first one ^-^**

**All fruits basket character are Copyrighted to Natsuki Takaya!**


	2. 2 Logic

**Well, I had no Idea what to do for this one, so thise was what I could think of. I think its kinda comical to me hehe ^-^**

**enjoy ^-^

* * *

**

**Logic - Kisa and Hiro**

Kisa was sat in the garden of the Sohma estate. She had the sun shining down on her head. Next to her side she had found her old gameboy and in it was the highly addictive game of tetris.

Kisa had her back against a big Cherry blossom tree which was in full bloom. She reached over to grab the gameboy and she could see the reflection of the tree on her screen. She switched the gameboy on and the first thing she heard was the catchy music. As the shapes came tumbling down, she attempted to create lines, but after a few lucky streaks she found herself with game over written across her screen.

"Not again." She muttered to herself.

"What you playing Kisa?" Hiro had his head poking round the tree trying to see what she was playing.

"I'm playing tetris, but I can't see to get past the first level." She explained to him.

"Can I have a go?"

"Sure."

She handed the bulky gameboy to him.

*A few seconds later*

"Would you look at that, I've reached level 3." He grinned at here.

* * *

**I hope you liked it ^-^**


	3. 3 Reunited

**I decided to write this one in 1st Person as I felt it done it justice.**

**I was stuck between this on or one with Ayame and Yuki in, but if I had done Ayame and Yuki it would have been the same as the manga and that wouldn't have been as interesting.**

**

* * *

**

**Re-united**

A white light was surrounding me and as hard as I ran, there seemed to be no end.

"_Tohru, I've been waiting. Come to me."_

I know that voice, but where was it coming from? I tried to pick up my speed, but I was becoming out of breath. I kept going and going and going until I was lying on the floor panting.

"_Tohru, you've done it again. You've exhausted yourself."_

I could feel a warm presence above my head. I slowly raised my head with what little strength I had left. Once I faced this person my eyes opened wide.

"Mum, is that really you?" A tear started coming down my face.

"_Come here Tohru. Come give your mum a hug."_

"Mum." I smiled and forced my arms to push myself up and then made my legs move towards here. Her arms were open wide and my body gave way. I landed on her lap and cried tears of happiness.

"_Everything will be ok Tohru, we are re-united after so many years."_

_

* * *

_**That one was really short... sorry about that :S**

**My brain must be turning to mush. Hopefully going back to uni next week will help ^-^  
**


	4. 4 Eyes

**Oh dear, the stories are getting shorter . Im sorry about that! I though this was a brilliant idea, and obvisously it looks a lot more on word than it does here! I promise for here on in, the fanfics shall be longer! (well longer than this one)**

**And i will apologise for the long delay between theme 3 and this one, i shall admit i forgot about the 100theme challenge as i was busy trying to get everything in order in my life! But there shall be no more delays. Except if more snow decides to come along. I fianlly had a white christmas ^-^**

* * *

**Eyes - Kisa**

Today is the day, it's the day I find my voice and show everyone I'm not afraid and I am like everyone else.

My heart was pounding wildly and the whole of my body was shaking. I could hear my teeth chattering against each other in my head and not matter how hard I tried to stop myself, the noise just got louder. I turned round to see Torhu, Haru and Momiji all looking excited for me. I gave a smile of reassurance back to them and took a deep breath in before I placed my right hand on the door handle. I exhaled and took another deep breath and as I exhaled once again, I slide the door open to see about 50 eyes all starring at me. The whole room was frozen and everyone was fixated on me as I entered the room to take my seat. I couldn't look anyone in the eye as I was nervous. I kept my eyes on my desk and only looked up when the teacher spoke to me:

"Welcome back, Kisa. I hope you are feeling well?"

I nodded and returned to looking at my desk. I just wanted everything to return to normal.

* * *

**Im trying to fill up space and make it look bigger, Im sorry if i have disappointed you with my comeback. I actually wrote this whilst i was at uni (for the whole 2 weeks i was there) and what Kisa is going through at this point in the Manga kinda reminds me of what i went through! I just wish i had a Hatsuharu or a Tohru to cheer me up!**


	5. 5 Illness

**I told you the next would be longer ^-^ actually its quite long in comparrison to the others hehe. I hope you enjoy ^-^**

**

* * *

**

**Illness - Tohru, Kyo and Yuki**

Tohru was up earlier than usually. She could hear the birds chirping on a tree close to her bedroom window. She felt at peace hearing them.

"I wonder what everyone wants for breakfast. Then again I better go see what we have in the cupboards as I forgot to go shopping yesterday." She said to herself.

As she changed into her school uniform, she walked down the stairs and pulled her hair back into a pony-tail so it wouldn't get in her way. She found her apron out of the cupboard and decided on making waffles. As time passed she started to worry that Yuki and Kyo hadn't woken up yet. Once she finished making the batter she headed towards the stairs to see if they were awake. As she turned the corner to the stairs Yuki suddenly appeared before her. Both were repelled backwards and Tohru was rubbing her lower back and as she opened her to see a little grey rat staring blankly at her.

"EEK! IM SO SORRY YUKI! I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE AND I WAS JUST ABOUT TO CHECK IF YOU WERE AWAKE AND – " She shrieked to him.

"It's ok Miss Honda. We didn't know each other were there." He replied to try and comfort her.

"Oh, ok. Have you seen Kyo. Usually he is up before me but I haven't seen him."

"I haven't either. I've just woken up myself. Would you like me to wake the stupid cat up?"

"No, I will go and check on him as I'm slightly worried."

"Ok, I will be in the living room if you need me."

Tohru nodded and continued making her way upstairs. As for Yuki, he dragged his clothes into the living room before he could transform infront of Tohru.

Tohru reached Kyo's door and gently taped on the door.

"Kyo. Kyo are you awake?"

There was no response. She knocked again but a bit louder. There was still no response. She quietly slid the door open and all she could see was Kyo lying in bed. She edged forward towards his bed and he was looking paler than usual.

"Kyo." She gently whispered to him.

His eyes opened and he could see a blurry Tohru.

"Are you ok, Kyo. I was worried that you hadn't woken up yet." She questioned.

He raised himself from under his duvet and clutched his head.

"Kyo. You're not well are you?"

"I'm fine, I just need to be a bit careful today." Now he was coughing violently.

"No Kyo. I think you should stay home today." She raised her hand to his forehead and she could feel the heat radiating of it. "You have a fever. Stay in bed and I shall fix you something up to make you feel better."

He looked at her with her smiling face and nodded at her. He went back under the duvet and Tohru left the room. She headed back to the kitchen and found the set of leeks that Yuki and she grew at the secret base.

"Leeks always make a fever go away quicker, but he doesn't like them. Maybe I can disguise them in something." She said to herself.

"What was that you were saying Miss Honda?" Yuki had appeared at the kitchen door.

"Oh, Yuki. You startled me. Kyo's come down with a fever and I know that leeks help. So I hope you don't mind me using some of the one's you grew."

"No that's fine, but he won't eat leeks." He queried.

"That's why I'm going to disguise them in a soup."

She made up the soup, and also cooked the waffles, and she started walking up the stairs.

"Kyo, I'm coming in."

She balanced the soup in one hand and opened the door with the other one. She flicked the light switch on on her way to Kyo.

"I've made you some soup."

He lifted himself slowly up and made himself comfy. Tohru placed herself on the edge of his bed and handed him the bowl. He took a sniff at the soup to tell what flavour it was.

"Are there leeks in this?" He asked. Tohru started to panic.

"No... no leeks at all." She tried not to give anything away, but she still hadn't quite grasped the concept of being subtle.

Yuki made his way in the room and grabbed the spoon and shoved it in Kyo's mouth without him seeing. Tohru gave a distant look as she was surprised by how fast Yuki moved. Kyo's face was wrinkling up as he could taste the leeks.

"Now eat the soup as Miss Honda has worked hard to make it, you stupid cat." Yuki bellowed in his face.


	6. 6 Nightmare

**Im sorry for the realllllllllllllllllly long delay between stories. 2 reasons:**

**1) i was kinda stuck on this one, i knew who i wanted it to be about but I didn't know what to write**

**2) I having the fun of re-applying to uni! As if once was bad enough -.-**

**Anyway, I will try and be more focused on this. I hope this one lives up to the others**

* * *

**The Nightmare**

Yuki looked over to his clock which read 02:28am. He saw the time and sighed in annoyance. He kept drifting in and out of sleep, but couldn't get into a deep enough sleep. He rolled on his back and stared at his ceiling. As time passed he felt himself slowly drifting off until eventually he was in his deep slumber.

"Mummy." Squeaked a small silver haired child. The women who he was shouting too turned her head to look at him and she instantly turned away in disgust.

"Do not refer to me as Mummy. I do not class you as my son. Not anymore." She hissed back to this fragile child.

The boy fell to the floor and sobbed his little heart out. Not his mother, what does she mean by that. Of course she is his mother, there is no one else who he calls mother.

"Are you going to cry there all day?" A red head boy was staring down at Yuki as he cried, but Yuki could only make out the hair colour and didn't recognise the face until he wiped away all his tears.

"The cat should never talk to me like that, you are trash." Yuki barked back to state his authority over the cat.

"You are only the stupid rat, there is nothing special about you. I don't see why you still walk around here. You should just lock yourself away."

And with these words playing in Yuki's head, the cat left. As the words kept going round and round his head he went crazy with anger and ran in the opposite direction to the cat. As he was running he could feel himself growing into 16 year old teenager. There was only white light surrounding him but he could see a dark figure in the distance in front of him. He still couldn't figure out who this person was but he could hear faint words.

"Why should I love you? You are the rat. You get what you want and are always besides God's side."

As the voice became louder he started to recognise it, then her face became clearer. She had shoulder length brown hair and half of it was placed in a pony tail.

"Don't say those things Machi, please. I love you and I am not who I used to be. You were the first person to see that." Tears were starting to stream from his eyes.

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!" Machi's voice kept yelling.

He opened his eyes to see Machi staring down at him shaking him to wake him up. As soon as he saw her, he wrapped his arms around her and didn't let her go.


	7. 7 Five Years Time

**EEK! 2 stories in 2 days... thats a record for me hehe ^-^ I hope this one is good like the others.**

* * *

**Five Years Time - Kagura**

It's been five years since I was released from my curse. It feels weird that I don't have to be wary when I'm out and about, but it made it easier when I decided to go to college and at least it put mum's mind at rest, but she always worried that I might lose my temper and hit a few people. Well something's never change.

College was the same for me as everyone else, except I preferred to stay in my room and do some studying; it took my mind off of Kyo. Sometimes my mind would wonder and think what he might be doing. Maybe he is married to Tohru, but this thought in my head made me scrunch up the piece of paper in front of me which contained all of today's notes.

"Oh Kagura!" I said to myself. "You need to start getting yourself together. As Rin said, it was forced love."

I started gently hitting my head to try and get the thought of out there.

Knock, knock.

"Kagura, I've made everyone some sushi, would you like some?" Shouted a male voice through my door. I recognised it as Tasuke's voice. He was someone who I lived with and who is also on the same course as me. I walked over to the door and opened it to see a floppy blonde hair young man staring at me, grinning like an idiot.

"That sounds wonderful." I gave a gentle smile and walked with him down the hallway to the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen there was no one there. I quickly rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't imagining things.

"I thought you said you made sushi for everyone?" I questioned

"Well that was a partial lie, I actually made it for us." He said with his hands in his pocket looking very anxious. I had a clue what this might be.

True love.

* * *

**Review.. review...review, you know you want to ^-^**


	8. 8 Night

**SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! I think I have my point across ^-^**

**Anyway, this follows off from the manga, so if you havent read the manga skip this one until you do! Unless you really dont want to read the manga then read on ^-^**

**I hope you enjoy this one, as I did :) It's so sweet **

* * *

**Night**

Akito rested on the freshly mowed lawn and was looking at the night sky. The stars were so bright tonight as if they were screaming at her. There was a gentle breeze running through her hair which had now grown out to be below her shoulders.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Shigure who was standing in the doorway to his house staring down at her peaceful face. Akito tilted her head back to see Shigure with one hand on his hip and the other resting on the door frame. He had his charming grin on which made her go all giddy inside.

"I was staring at the stars. I've never noticed how bright and beautiful they are. I kind of regret keeping myself locked up in that room with Kureno all these years." She explained while turning her head to look at the sky.

Shigure had started to walk over to her and he sat next to her laying body.

"I find its better that you have never seen the stars before, as it means we can watch them together and that makes them even more special." He turned his face to stare at her sparkling eyes and he gave a loving smile.

Akito raised herself so she was sat level with Shigure. She gently nudged her body over towards him and rested her head on his shoulders. A tear starting to form and before it could fall down her pale cheek Shigure had caught it.

"Why are you crying?"

"After everything I've done, I don't deserve to be loved and share tonight with you."

"You are talking rubbish. Everyone deserves to be loved. If someone shouldn't, it should be me. Especially after everything I've done to you."

Akito gave a little giggle.

"Then that means we are perfect for each other. Two people, who don't deserve love, deserve each other." Now a single tear rolled down her face, but this time it was a tear of joy. She couldn't imagine anything else she would rather be doing at this point in time. She scanned through the stars and she could see one set which intrigued her. She sat there and stared at them for a few seconds before realising that the shimmering dots made an interesting figure.

"Shigure, look up there." She pointed to the area she had been fixated on. "What do those stars look like to you?"

He stared at them in confusion; his novelist brain prevented him from seeing pictures.

"Err, a rock?"

"No!" She chuckled. "Look closer, it will come to you." She was getting even more excited to see the cogs in his brain ticking over to try and figure it out.

"Is it an animal?" He quizzed

"No! Oh come on. You must be able to see it?"

"Nope, sorry. Can you tell me please?"

She signed before giving away what it was.

"It looks like a heart." She drew the heart out with her finger and he finally twigged the shape. "So I'm guessing because you couldn't see the heart you don't love me." She teased.

"What, no! You are the only person whom I love." He wrapped his right arm around her tiny figure and pulled her even closer to him. He leaned over and gave her a single kiss which made her heart skip a beat. No matter how many times he kissed her, she was always happy, as she knew no man could ever come close to Shigure.


	9. 9 Rejection

**I'm so sorry about the massive delay! Had a bit of writers block and I also started 2 new original stories (they are not on here, but can be found on fictionpress under the username Minazuki if you wanted to have a look)**

**I hope this one is as good as the others, and I should hopefully get back to this and keep updating regularly.**

* * *

**Rejection**

Hanajima had been living with Kazuma for just over eight months now. She enjoyed spending days cooking meals for him and sitting with him to have them. She never has gotten round to telling him how she feels, but then again Kyo still isn't happy that she is living with him.

Kazuma had just left for the dojo and Hanajima was left sweeping the floor. She was trying to get everything cleaned as Tohru and Kyo were coming over to visit, much to Kyo's annoyance. She had the tea all ready and waiting and she made some small cakes yesterday afternoon with Kazuma to try and help him get some cooking skills. Let's just say that without Hanajima the cakes wouldn't have been edible.

"Hello, Hana." Came a high pitched voice from the gate.

"Oh Tohru, you made it." Hanajima said in a happy monotone.

"I'm so glad to see you." Tohru went rushing up to her friend and gave her the biggest hug.

"Me too, how are you two?"

"It's great, we are slowly getting things organised for the wedding. How are you and Kazuma doing?"

"Oh that's wonderful. I can't wait. Everything is fine here. Kazuma can kind of bake some cakes, but I think without me there, the kitchen would be burnt to the ground."

"I see he hasn't changed much." I shy Kyo spoke behind Tohru.

"Indeed. Although I had the strangest encounter with one of Kazuma's pupils yesterday." Hana quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, really?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. He told me he had some feelings towards me."

"What did you say to that?"

"I told him I wasn't interesting and just left him standing there."

Tohru and Kyo recoiled in horror at Hana's response.

"Now shall I but the tea on?" She smiled at them.


	10. 10 Sunrisedawn

**I have returned with another installment of my 100 theme challenge! Although I'm really thinking of changing the title of this! Anyway, that can wait. **

**I hope you enjoy ^-^**

* * *

**Sunrise/dawn - Tohru & Kyo**

"Mum, I had a bad dream."

I opened my dreaming eyes to see my daughter looking very upset and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, Kisami come snuggle up next to mummy."

She leapt into bed and started crawling over me.

"Mummy, where is daddy?"

I looked over her to see Kyo's space clear. I looked over to the clock and it was almost dawn.

"He might be on the rooftop waiting for the sun to rise. Now you get some rest. Nothing will hurt you while Mummy is here." She nodded her head and pulled the duvet up to her chin. I kissed her on the forehead and waited till she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I tried to remove the covers slowly and carefully as possible as I didn't want to wake her. I tip toed across the room and out of the door. Once I knew I was out of ear shot I started walking normally to the back door where I was able to climb to the roof. I clambered up to the roof and poked my head up to see Kyo perched on the tip of the roof with his head in his hands starring at the orange sky.

"I was wondering where you had disappeared to?"

"Oh Tohru, you startled me."

We both smiled at each other and I placed my feet on the roof and sat next to Kyo.

"What are you doing up this early?" He asked.

"Kisami had a nightmare."

"Is she alright now?"

"Yeah, she is currently sleeping in our bed, sound asleep." I rested my head against his shoulder and stared with him. "This reminds me our first new year's morning with Yuki and you. I will never forget that day."

"We got a yelling from Akito after that."

I gave a little chuckle. "Yeah, but I'm glad you changed your mind, even if it was selfish of me."

"I would do it over and over just to see you smile Tohru."

We both caught each other's eyes and started leaning in for a kiss.

"MUMMY!" Kisami screamed.

I pulled away from Kyo to see Kisami standing at the bottom staring up at me.

"Daddy is coming down to get you." Kyo yelled behind me.

He climbed down and pulled Kisami onto his back.

"Now don't let go as Daddy needs both hands to get to the roof."

"Ok Daddy."

I could see her gripping around Kyo as tightly as she could. When Kyo reached the roof, I lifted her off his back. We all stumbled over to the tip of the roof and watched as a glowing sun rose, signifying a new day had started.


	11. 11 Distrust

**I bring you a new chapter! I have also changed the title of the fanfic! It is now 'Tales of life, love and**** pure laughter' instead of '100 different events' I find it a better title! Anyway... Enjoy!**

* * *

Distrust - Kyoko and Katsuya

Kyoko had fallen ill and had been lying in the hospital for three days now. Katsuya and Tohru had come to visit her everyday at two o'clock. Tohru was only a few months old and she loved to sit on the bed and bash her hands against the duvet.

"How are you feeling, Kyoko?" Katsuya asked gently.

"I'm doing better. I'm still not able to eat much." She replied while keeping watch of Tohru.

"Do they know what it is exactly?"

"Not yet. All they know is that it is a virus."

"How long are you going to be in here?"

"They said a few more days, which means." She leant forward and picked up Tohru so she was lying on her lap. "You have to continue looking after Tohru by yourself."

The dread had come over Katsuya. Kyoko sat there cradling Tohru and laughing as Katsuya went bright red.

"Just don't do what you did the other day. Otherwise I might not trust you to look after Tohru by yourself."

Katsuya just remember everything that happened on the first day he was left to look after Tohru.

Katsuya was driving home from the hospital and Tohru had fallen asleep in the back. It had been a pleasant journey home with little cars about considering it was about half four in the afternoon. He pulled up in the drive and locked the car as he got out. He got inside the house and found himself flying to the couch and flicking the television on. He sat there flicking through the channels not content with what was on. After a good five minutes of failing to find something half decent he decided to get some food prepared. Katsuya wasn't that great at cooking, but he could make ramen. So he did. He prepared all the prawns and vegetables and allowed the broth to boil. This would take a while so he decided to try the television again. As he searched he came across a child's programme. His brain started ticking over thinking that he was missing something. Then it hit him.

"TOHRU!" he shouted and pelted for the door, car keys in hand. As he ran out and to the car door, Tohru was still fast asleep in her car seat, unaware of what had just happened. Katsuya flung the car door open and grabbed Tohru out of her seat and into his arms. He cried into his daughter and couldn't believe he left her in there for about thirty minutes.

"I will not being doing that again. I can't believe I even did it." Katsuya had his head in his hands.

"It's ok. We all make mistakes and at least you remembered about her eventually." Kyoko joked with him. She looked back down at the little bundle in her arms and she was back asleep. Silent as ever.


End file.
